Infirmary Nurse
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Two different versions I wrote of Nico helping out in the infirmary.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

Nico had nothing to do. Nobody was currently dying at the camp and he didn't really feel like joining any of the activities. Strangely he found himself walking towards the infirmary. He poked his head inside and saw Will Solace whistling to himself as he was organizing the medicine. Nico walked up behind him.

"Hey."

"HOLY APOLLO! Dude! Don't scare me like that."

Nico tried not to smile while Will glared at him. His glare was immediately replaced with concern. "Why are you here? Is everything okay? What did you do? Did you injure yourself? You didn't do anymore underworld-y stuff, did you? Because if you did—"

"I'm fine Solace! I just came up here for… look, I'm bored okay. And you wanted to see a friendly face, didn't you?"

"You don't look that friendly, but I'll take it. And you're bored, eh? Well, I could use some help around here. Just because we don't have anymore wars and battles to fight, doesn't mean Clarrise goes easy on the demigods during Capture the Flag."

Nico shrugged, "Just stay out of her way and you'll be fine… and if you really need the help…"

Will's face lit up. "Yay! You can be my nurse!" He began strumming his fingers against his chin, "Nurse Nico. I bet you'd look cute in an apron and— ow!"

Nico punched him, "Shut up, Solace." But he couldn't help but blush at the fact that Will said he'd look cute in an apron. He almost wanted to wear one now, but refrained from doing so.

The days passed and it grew to be a common thing where Nico was helping Will out by passing him bandages and grabbing him medicine for the wounded. The son of Hades found himself enjoying keeping busy and being in Will's presence which both annoyed and confused him. Will on the other hand was simply ecstatic. He couldn't believe that Nico agreed to help him.

One day, Nico was at the back organizing some of the medicine back there. The area was silent as the wounded demigods were lain at the other end of the infirmary. Will had come back to grab some bandages for a patient. The healer found himself looking at the boy for longer than necessary.

Nico glared at him. "What?"

"Oh, um nothing."

Nico raised an eyebrow. This was becoming stupid. Will obviously liked him and he had started liking Will back. He grabbed the son of Apollo and yanked him in, kissing him hard. Will's eyes widened, but he began to kiss back.

Will returned to the patient ten minutes later with the bandages. The patient asked what took so long and Will couldn't find a reasonable excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any of the characters in and I apologize for grammar/spelling mistakes._

* * *

After Nico was released from the infirmary, he found himself slightly bored and oddly missing the son of Apollo. As much as he wanted to fight it, he could no longer deny that he had a growing affection that he had towards the blond. Nico scowled and kicked the edge of his bed as if it was the one at fault that he was this way. He flopped back down and stared at the black ceiling and then looked over at the other furniture that looked as horrible as the bunks. He mumbled in Italian, cursing the furniture and those who had decorated the Hades Cabin. Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to redesign the cabin or go out and see what everyone was doing. He took a deep breath and slowly stepped outside of the Hades Cabin, one of his few safe havens he had. He swallowed and started walking over to the Big House. He didn't fail to notice the odd stares people were giving him and the whispers people spoke.

"Hmm, isn't he the son of Hades?"

"Yeah, I can't say I've seen him around before."

"He kinda gives me the creeps."

"Totally."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"I bet he stays for two weeks."

"Oh, hon, he'll be gone before this week is even over!"

"Pfft!"

Nico tried to ignore the last statement he heard spoken between two of Piper McLean's half-sisters. He was never sure why the Aphrodite children (besides Piper) liked betting on things so much. He could ignore the other comments as he'd heard them over and over but he did not appreciate being the main event for a gamble. He finally reached the Big House only to find Percy and Annabeth chatting with Chiron. Annabeth turned and waved at him, Chiron just looked neutral, and Percy looked awkward.

"Hey, Nico! Found any cute boys yet?" Percy tried, but knew that wasn't an appropriate thing to say when Nico glared at him. Annabeth smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head and Chiron merely tilted his head and shrugged pointing out that the gods had had several same gender relationships before. Surprisingly, Chiron agreed with Nico on redesigning the Hades Cabin.

"You weren't there when they finished it were you," he'd said. "It would be good if it were designed in your tastes as you are more in tune with the underworld and the god of it. Either way, it is good to see you again, my boy."

Nico walked away unsure if he meant it or just said it to make Nico feel more welcome. Annabeth said goodbye to him and Percy tried to say something, but ending up choking on his saliva. Annabeth gave Percy no sympathy.

* * *

The son of Hades went to the arena to practice some sword fighting there. It had a few people in it, sparring together. As soon as Nico appeared, they fell silent. Nobody seemed eager to spar with him and looked rather afraid of his sword. Nico never really saw a problem. So what if it wasn't celestial bronze? It looked cooler than the regular kind anyways. Instead of fighting others, Nico attacked dummies— not the actual breathing humans in the room— and when he turned around again, he'd found that everyone had left. The boy looked down dejectedly. He stomped out of the arena, failing to notice a blond kid with sun-kissed skin looking sadly at the scene he'd just witnessed. If the day was a record, it sure was broken as the same thing seemed to happen again and again to Nico. He'd go a place and eventually everyone would leave. He'd gone back to the Hades Cabin once to take a break. He made himself refuse to break into tears. It wasn't quite fair. He had noticed people complimenting Percy and Annabeth on their bravery for facing Tartarus. What about him? He'd suffered that horrible place alone. Even though he'd gotten used to the fact that he'd forever be a background character— kind of like Reyna— he still never found it very fair.

* * *

He decided to try one last place in hopes of not being rejected. He headed into the infirmary. There were still several patients in the room, due to the tolls the war had taken on the camp. After scouting around a little, he felt disappointed that Will wasn't there. Then he cursed himself for feeling that. One of Will's half-sisters came walking up to him though and smiled cheerfully.

"You're Nico, right?" she asked. Nico nodded, wondering why the girl was smiling at him and not telling him to get out.

"Will talks non-stop about you!" she giggled as Nico blushed, wondering why Will would do that.

"I'm Kayla by the way," Kayla said. "Have you come to help out at all?"

"You'd want MY help?" Nico said, somewhat speechless. He'd had a similar reaction when Will demanded for his "friendly" face.

Kayla laughed again, "Don't worry, I can show you the basics. Will would if he were here, but he was going cabin to cabin to make sure everyone was ok."

"Wow.. that's uhm.."

"Borderline creepy?"

Nico laughed lightly, "Something like that."

Kayla smiled, "Well, would you like to help?"

"Sure, I haven't got anything better to do."

"Great! Well, you'll need to be wearing some scrubs. I assume you'll want something in black?" She grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him towards the back.

"Scrubs?" Nico was still confused on the whole twenty-first century thing. Was "scrubs" some sort of text you sent somebody on a, what was it called? An iPhone? Nico couldn't remember.

"Yeah, it's a typical term used for the outfit you often see medical people in."

"Oh. And you have black ones?"

"Yep!" She handed him some clothes and pointed him to a bathroom where he could change. Once he was out, she clapped, excitedly. "Oh, you look so cute in those scrubs!"

Nico blushed again, looking down. "Uh, thanks." It was so much better than that ridiculous Hawaiian shirt Coach Hedge had gotten him.

* * *

After Kayla had showed him what medicines did what, how to wrap bandages properly, and other basic things, she put Nico to work. To both his and Kayla's surprise, he was pretty good at being a nurse. Some of the demigods looked a little intimidated, but calmed down when he gently tried to heal them, not smiling or saying a word. After being in there for a few hours, he found himself singing softly in Italian. The other demigods, Apollo kids in particular, were speechless at how well he could sing. A lot of the patients grinned and seemed to calm down at his singing. Nico found himself smiling a bit more. He was busy sweeping on the floor when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Uhm, excuse me, sir, but uh, who are you and where'd you get those scrubs?" a familiar voice asked, laced with suspicion and confusion.

"Hi, you idiot," Nico said turning around and Will nearly fell over. Nico blushed as Will's eyes raked across Nico's body, drinking in every inch. The healer's face reddened a little and he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here di Angelo?"

Kayla came walking up, "He's been a good nurse for us! The patients love his Italian speak! And how do you like him in scrubs, Will?" She giggled and walked away as Will opened his mouth to protest. He turned back, a little redder in the face, to Nico.

"Uhh, well.. I, uh," he mumbled.

"Didn't you want a 'friendly face' around here, Solace?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Secretly, he was amused that the son of Apollo was finally at a loss for words.

"Of course! Get back to.. what ever you were doing di Angelo."

Nico nodded and continued sweeping and singing a song in his native tongue. Will's face had turned strawberry red now as he watched Nico swish his hips and sing beautifully. Austin came up and nudged him, jokingly.

"He's pretty cute, huh?"

"Shut up! Why is he so happy?"

"Dunno. He opened up a bit more and more as time went on."

* * *

It was the end of the day and Nico was cleaning up again. He was tired, but satisfied that he had done something productive. He was just screwing the top on of some Hydrogen Peroxide when he was twirled around.

"Hey, what the—" Nico was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as he saw that the owner of the lips was Will Solace. Nico couldn't think. He closed his eyes and nervously kissed back. When Will pulled away, he grumbled,

"You look really good in scrubs, Nico" Then he walked away blushing. Nico turned, red-faced, to apologize to the patient for nearly spilling Hydrogen Peroxide on him.


End file.
